La vie d'une Black
by L'ange du crepuscule
Summary: Dure dure la vie d'une Black, lorsqu'on est le bras droit de Voldemort mais aussi une espionne au compte de Dumbledore et qu'on rencontre Potter qui croit que vous êtes l'incarnation du mal... il y a de quoi péter un cable. Début pas terrible mais suite un peu mieux...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

À Poudlard tout était calme. Les élèves travaillaient sur leur devoirs en retard sous la surveillance de Mme Pince ou ils écoutaient le cours tout en prenant des notes. Les professeurs débitaient leur cours avec plus ou moins d'intérêt et le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore lui, s'occupait de différent papiers plus ennuyant les un que les autres. Même Hagrid s'occupait de son jardin. Les tableaux rendaient visite à leur voisin alors que les fantômes parcouraient le château avec leur confrères. Seul le fantôme de Peeve était d'avis de faire des bêtises alors le concierge, Rusard et sa chatte, essayaient de l'arrêter. Pourtant l'infirmière du château, Mme Pomfresh, courait après quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle courait après une chipie en robe noire et chaussure verte qui n'avait pas plus de six ans. Cette enfant avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleu cyan et les mains légèrement potelées. Sa seule chance d'échapper à l'infirmière c'était que la cloche sonne comme ça le flot d'élève la cacherait aux yeux de tous. Malheureusement pour elle, l'infirmière était sur le point de la rattraper et elle ne savais pas quand la cloche sonnerait. Soudain la sonnerie retentit et un amas d'élève sortirent de la classe de métamorphose. L'infirmière grommelait alors que la petite riait aux éclats et continuait de courir. Bientôt elle se retrouva devant la salle sur demande elle allait y entrer lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et en voyant celui pour qui elle avait un respect énorme... elle sourit, un sourire d'hypocrite. Le professeure Dumbledore la regarda, il avait l'habitude, depuis que cette enfant était arrivé elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Les avis sur cette enfant était partagés, le professeur Flitwick et le professeure Chourave l'a trouvé amusante, pleine de vie et excellente en assistance de cours. Quand au professeur Brûlopot, au professeur Rogue, au professeur Binns et au professeur Ridaby (nom fictif de l'ancien professeur de DCFM) ils ne la toléraient pas le moins du monde. Quand au professeure McGonagall elle la tolérait devant les autres mais le directeur savait qu'elle l'apprécier beaucoup.

« Mélusine que fais-tu là, demanda le professeur Dumbledore ? »

L'enfant mit ses mains derrière son dos, se balança d'avant en arrière tout en regardant ses pieds. Puis d'une petite voix elle déclara :

« Je voulais m'amuser avec les autres. »

La jeune fille souffrait de la solitude, le directeur la laisser rarement avec les autres élèves pourtant ils l'appréciaient. Mais c'était trop dangereux pour elle, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Après l'avoir repris à sa cousine, Narcissa, à l'âge de quatre il s'était juré de la protéger et de lui enseigner tout son savoir.

« Tu essaye d'échapper à Pompom ? »

Mélusine hocha la tête et fit sa moue d'enfant battu. Dumbledore ne mit que quelques secondes avant de céder.

« Bien mais je veux que tu retournes auprès d'elle à l'infirmerie, que tu lui présente tes excuses et que tu restes bien sagement avec elle. »

« Mais je m'ennuuuuuiiiie, s'exaspéra la fillette ! »

Le professeur, alors lui tendis un livre qu'il avait rétréci pour mettre dans sa poche.

« Tu n'as qu'à lire ça. »

Le livre était propre et soigné, seul quelques pages étaient, par mégarde, corné. La petite le pris et le détailla scrupuleusement. Elle lut le titre avec attention : ''Les héros de la magie''. Mélusine sut tout de suite que ce livre allait lui plaire alors elle se mit à sautiller sur place. Malgré son jeune âge la fillette savait parfaitement lire et écrire, elle savait utilisait quelques sortilège simple et elle avait même appris à voler auprès d'un élève de sixième année, dans le secret le plus total bien évidement.

« Bien maintenant retourne auprès de Mme Pomfresh. »

La petite hocha la tête mais se mit à se mordre sa lèvre inférieur signe qu'elle voulait demander quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Le professeur Dumbledore connaissant ses habitude l'encouragea à parler alors la petite lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Est-ce-que je pourrais venir manger avec les autres ce soir. »

Le professeur fit mine de réfléchir quelque seconde puis un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête.

La petite se mit à sautiller partout et un sourire en forme de banane illuminait son visage.

« Maintenant file. »

Et la petite se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Une ou deux minutes plus tard elle se retrouva devant Pompom et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Où étais-tu petite canaille, demanda l'infirmière ? »

« Parti, répondit l'enfant. »

Pompom secoua la tête exaspérait et en apercevant le livre que tenait la petite elle demanda :

« Où as-tu eu ça ? »

« C'est le professeur qui me l'a passé. »

« Bien maintenant retournons à l'infirmerie. »

« En plus le professeur il a dit que je pourrais venir. »

« Venir où, demanda Mme Pomfresh tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie ? »

« Bah... au repas. »

« Il a dit ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Faudra que tu sois bien sage alors, sinon tu seras puni dans ta chambre, c'est compris ? »

« Oui. »

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh déposa l'enfant au sol et parti regarder ses malades. Alors que Mélusine parti dans la pièce d'à côté, elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils et commença à lire son livre.

.

.

.

Mélusine était à la moitié de son livre lorsque du bruit se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie. Elle descendit du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la salle des lits. Là elle entendit Mme Pomfresh demandait :

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« C'était pendant le cours de Mr Brulopôt, dit un garçon. »

« Il voulait qu'on dissecte un cœur de dragon, reprit un autre. »

L'enfant vit deux garçons qui en portait un troisième.

« Allongé le sur ce lit, fit Pompom.

« Sauf que Marc à peur du sang alors il est tombais de sa chaise et il s'est cogné la tête, continua le premier. »

« Je vois, fit l'infirmière. »

Mélusine en voyant les mains plein de sang de dragon du jeune évanoui eu l'idée d'aller chercher un bassine pour les lui nettoyer. Elle prit la coupelle la plus proche et la remplis d'eau grâce à un sortilège, puis elle l'apporta à Pompom.

« C'est une très bonne idée Mélusine, déclara L'infirmière en comprenant ce que l'enfant voulait faire. »

L'enfant monta sur le lit et avec un chiffon et l'eau de la coupelle elle nettoya le sang des mains du garçon.

« Peut-on vous aider Mme Pomfresh, demanda l'un des garçons ? »

« Oui, surveillez Mélusine et votre ami, pendant que je vais régler mes comptes avec le professeur Brulopôt. Et si il se réveil forcer le à rester allonger. »

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête et regardèrent Mélusine qui continuait à laver les mains du dénommé Marc.

« Alors c'est toi la fameuse gamine qui courre dans les couloirs. »

« Je courre pas je m'échappe. »

« Oui mais tu t'échappe en courant. »

« Pas forcément parfois je me cache, donc je cours pas. »

« Oui mais il y a des moments où tu coures. »

Là, la petite ne pouvais pas riposter, il avait raison. Mais comme bien sûr Mélusine était très mauvaise perdante elle descendit du lit, parti vider la coupelle et alla bouder dans son coin. Enfin bouder, plutôt lire dans son coin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre n°1 :

L'enfant avait grandi au fil des années, elle avait pris en assurance, en maturité et en connaissance. Elle avait onze ans au jour d'aujourd'hui et cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle s'était fait oublier des autre élèves. Elle avait les connaissance magique d'un élève de quatrième année, les professeurs pensaient même que das deux ans elle pourrait passer ses A.S.P.I.C. Mais maintenant elle avait une mission qu'elle devrait mener à bien sinon elle mourra.

(Pov Mélusine)

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre. Elle était grande et elle était rouge, or, noir, bleu, argent et vert. Un mélange entre les quatre maisons. Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, je pris une douche et commença à m'habiller. Je mis une robe de sorcière noire, avec la cape de même couleur, des bottes noires et mes cheveux noir d'ébène, je les laissais détaché. Mes yeux bleu cyan n'avaient jamais changé, je faisait dorénavant 1m50 et j'étais fine. Je sortis de ma chambre, vu que c'était les vacances d'été je n'avais pas à craindre de rencontrer un élève. Ensuite je transplanais devant la vieille gargouille qui menait au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Haribo. »

Oui le directeur avait toujours des mots de passe étrange.

La gargouille se mit à bouger et un escalier en colimaçon apparu. Je montais les marches jusqu'en haut et toqua à la porte.

« Entre Mélusine. »

J'entrais dans le bureau du professeur et vint me poster face à lui, sachant qu'il était assis face à son bureau.

« Assis toi, je t'en pris. »

Je m'assis sur la chaise que m'indiquait Dumbledore et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis prête professeur, dis-je. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Dans ces cas là, le professeur Rogue t'y accompagnera. »

Super, hourra, je le hais ce mec.

« Bien professeur. »

Je me levais et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque le professeur m'arrêta en disant :

« Tu peux toujours laisser tomber, Mélusine, ce ne sera pas une tâche facile. »

« Je le sais professeur. Mais je le ferais. »

« Alors dans ce cas vas-y, mais fais attention. »

Je sortis du bureau et transplana vers les sous-sols, là où se trouvait Rogue. Je frappa à son bureau et il me dit d'entré. Je le fis et quand il me vit, il me fusilla du regard et demanda :

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Nous devons y aller professeur Rogue. »

« Bien, laissez moi deux minutes et je vous mènerez à lui. »

Je hochais la tête et cinq minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes dans une forêt des plus sombre. Les arbres semblaient se recroquevillaient sur eux même, on ne voyait même pas le ciel, aucune lumière ne perçait se lourd feuillage.

Soudain un bruissement léger se fit entendre je me retournais et quelqu'un d'encapuchonné s'approcha. À le voir comme ça il faisait flipper mais il fallait que je garde la tête haute, après tout jamais rien ne m'avait fait peur. Même la fois où j'avais suivi Hagrid lorsqu'il était parti rendre visite à Aragog, alors c'est pas ce vieux croc-mort qui allait me faire peur.

« Que ramènes-tu Sssseveruss ? »

En plus il avait une voix de serpent, espérons que j'allais forcer ma bouche à ce la fermer.

« Une recrue maître. Certes elle est jeune mais je elle vous sera fidèle. »

Je m'approchais, tout en prenant un air de S.S.S, sadique-sanguinaire- serpent.

« Maître je vous jure de vous faire honneur, dis-je en m'inclinant. »

L'homme encapuchonné releva la tête et un sourire de tordu naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me plais mais comme me l'a dit Sssseverus, tu es bien jeune. »

« Certes maître je n'ai que onze ans mais je rentre à Poudlard et je suis sûr que vous voulez vous venger de Potter. Et justement il rentre cette années au collège Poudlard. »

« J'aime ton arrogance, dit-il, et tu as raison je veux me venger de Potter donc ta première mission consistera à le surveiller, si tu la mène à bien alors tu deviendras l'une des notre. »

« Bien maître. »

« Au faite qu'elle est ton nom ? »

« Mélusine Black. »

« Une Black, magnifique, j'aurais déjà une seconde mission pour toi si tu réussi la première. »

Je refis mon sourire S.S.S et refis une inclinaison.

« Severus je te félicite, si tu arrives à me trouver d'autre partisans aussi prestigieux je crois que je retrouverais mon nouveaux corps très vite. »

Nouveau corps ? Euh... je crois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Si il se tenait devant moi c'est qu'il avez un corps ? Je comprenais rien.

« Bien, vous devriez rentrer, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. »

Le professeur Rogue et moi nous nous inclinâmes. Puis Rogue me prit le bras et nous transplanâmes. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

« Professeur, c'est quoi cette histoire de corps, demandais-je ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Miss Black. »

Super.

« Allons voir Dumbledore. »

Rogue sorti de son bureau et je le suivi. Nous arpentâmes les couloirs et bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes tout les deux dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Comment c'est passé cette entrevue, demanda Dumbledore ? »

« Il lui a donné une mission. »

« Qu'elle est il Mélusine. »

« Surveiller Potter. »

« Hum... je vois, tout c'est donc bien dérouler. »

« À une exception près, le barge cherche un nouveau corps et on ne sait pas pourquoi. »

« Je pense, qu'après que le sort est ricoché sur Harry, son corps n'est était détruit mais il a trouvé le moyen de rester en vie. Il a dû trouver un corps intermédiaire et maintenant il en cherche un nouveau, plus puissant. »

« Mais comment pourrait-il en trouver un nouveau, demandais-je ? »

Le professeur Rogue et le directeur se regardèrent avec attention et enfin Dumbledore dit :

« Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen... la pierre philosophal. »

« Mais elle ne se trouve pas à Gringotts ? »

« Si. »

« C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde, elle ne risque rien, pas vrai professeur, fis-je. »

« Le mage noir arriverait à y pénétrer, ce n'est pas un risque à prendre. »

« Où voulez-vous la mettre alors, demanda Rogue ? »

« Ici. Je demanderais au gobelin si je peut la prendre et aussi à Nicolas Flammel. »

« Vous êtes sûr que se soit une bonne idée professeur, demandais-je ? »

« Nous ne pouvons mieux faire. »

Je hochais la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Miss Black, vous devriez aller vous reposer, me conseilla le professeur. »

« Bien. »

Je sorti du bureau du professeur et me transplana dans ma chambre. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit. J'étais déjà exténuée, je venais, officiellement d'entré dans les rangs du célèbre mage noir, du seigneur des ténèbres, de Lord Voldemort... de face de serpent.


End file.
